


「双男精」寻欢

by nuvoles



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuvoles/pseuds/nuvoles
Summary: 自己和亲友的男精oc419，非cp关系依然是个人xp混杂随便看看就好我还是不会用所以tag啥的也不会打标题也不会起
Kudos: 1





	「双男精」寻欢

**Author's Note:**

> 自己和亲友的男精oc  
> 419，非cp关系  
> 依然是个人xp混杂  
> 随便看看就好
> 
> 我还是不会用所以tag啥的也不会打  
> 标题也不会起

双男精  
拉斐尔×洛弗勒

地下室的昏暗光线下，特殊材质的躺椅上的精灵双腿被绑成M形大开着，未着寸缕的下身一览无余，挺立的性器根部被一根丝带束缚着，臀缝间有几根白色的细线延伸至大腿的绑带上，似乎有什么在深处嗡嗡作响地侵犯着。黑布蒙蔽视觉更加放大了来自身体内部的触感，双手被固定在头顶的精灵似是爽极又似是痛苦地挣动了两下，却碍于口中放置的镂空球状物说不出话，只有模糊的喘息和无法吞咽的唾液从嘴角溢出。

被摆弄成这副样子的洛弗勒被连绵不断的快感折磨得脑袋有些混沌。黑暗中另一人的手覆上了这具身体，先是掐了一把胸前穿有银环的粉嫩乳尖，之后缓慢往下抚过柔韧腰线握住腿间性器灵活撸动，在人濒临高潮时一把解开紧缚的丝带，任由他颤抖着射出来，乳白色液体一部分落在光洁的小腹上，点缀着本就白皙的皮肤显得愈发淫靡。然而手的主人并没有因为他正处于高潮后的不应期就放过他，持续给予身体各处敏感点的刺激让精灵难以承受地想要后退，却因为被束缚着动弹不得，只有几下仿佛欲拒还迎的挣扎。

眼睛上的黑布不知何时被拿下，异色的双眸还有些含着水光春情的涣散，洛弗勒恍惚了一下目光对上旁边看起来温和有礼的青年精灵——前提是忽略正在玩弄他身体的手。

处于主导地位的拉斐尔一手把玩着人胸前的乳粒，另一手前一秒还在温柔抚慰重新精神起来的小洛弗勒，下一秒就毫不留情地用指尖弹了一下敏感的顶端，在听到人吃痛的吸气声时玩味地笑了起来， “你看起来很喜欢被这么对待啊，又有感觉了？水都流出来了。”确实由于痛觉兴奋起来的洛弗勒因为被这么露骨地指出而红了耳尖，看起来十分可口，拉斐尔这么想着便凑近啃了上去。

精灵修长漂亮的耳尖脆弱又敏感，受到刺激整个人都微微绷紧，湿润的眸子看着身上的人一副可怜兮兮的样子。精灵像是终于想起来取下湿漉漉的口球，让他有机会活动一下被迫张嘴而有些酸麻的下巴。腿上的束缚也骤然一松，洛弗勒感觉到对方的手牵动了埋在体内的玩具，椭圆球体碾过已经敏感得要命的内壁，压抑不住的呻吟从口中漏出，偏偏耳边又是恶魔蛊惑般的低语。  
“只是这样就够了吗？想要什么？不说出来可不行。”

不够，确实不够，空虚的内里仅靠几枚跳蛋根本吃不饱，想要……洛弗勒咬了咬唇，到底还是情欲占据了上风，主动伸腿勾上人腰后渴望进一步的动作，“快点，插进来……”

“什么东西插进去？”坏心眼的精灵明知故问，手指没入穴口把玩具又往里推了推。

“……不要这个。”被拘束的家伙耻得脸都通红，终于放弃了最后那点自尊，自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛，“要鸡巴插进来……操我…”

“乖孩子。”拉斐尔奖励般吻了吻底下的人额头，解开腰间的衣物掏出早已硬涨的性器，未曾取出还在里面的跳蛋就插入了已经湿软的嫩红肉穴。被调教妥贴的内壁热情地包裹住外来的入侵者，穴肉贪婪地吮住火热阴茎上的青筋，埋在深处仍在震动的跳蛋也同时给予了双方更多的刺激。上位者没有给人太多的时间适应就狠狠挺动，龟头重复碾过肠壁上的敏感点顶入深处，刺激得身下的人翻了白眼舌尖都微微吐出。

“嗯、哈……好深……”洛弗勒被拖入让人失神的快感中沉浮，对方整根埋入时他甚至有种要被捅穿的错觉，精灵极好的听力让他轻易捕捉到胯骨拍击柔软臀瓣的声响，平坦的小腹上都被顶出引人遐想的淫靡弧度。在又一次被顶着前列腺的位置蹭过时他几乎要尖叫出声地高潮了，性器顶端喷出有些稀薄的精液落在两人之间。

拉斐尔在人高潮时绞紧的后穴里抽插数下也一并释放在里面，退出来时往柔软臀瓣上扇了一巴掌，一边威胁似的又咬了一口精灵的尖耳，“夹紧。要是漏出来……你知道后果的，对吧？”

等到洛弗勒又一次从高潮的空白中找回意识时身体已经在痛感的刺激下听话地绷紧了留住体内的精液和跳蛋，不知何时双手的束缚已经解开，他也从躺椅上被放下来，变成了跪坐的姿势被摁在男人双腿间。还糊有自己体液的半硬性器蹭过脸颊留下水痕，然后停留在湿热的唇上。用混沌的大脑理解对方的意思之后精灵顺从地张嘴，舌尖舔弄含住吞吐。完全勃起的阴茎尺寸难以用嘴整个纳入，他便吞进一截再用手圈住剩下的部分抚慰，时而偷偷抬眸观察对方的表情以试探自己做得如何。然而惯于玩弄人的支配者并不会轻易如他所愿，伸手按住精灵后脑便长驱直入撞在喉咙间，洛弗勒被这样骤然的深入顶得眼前发黑亦有些反胃，还没等他缓过劲来对方又退了出去，同时屁股上又挨了一巴掌。臀缝间缓缓渗出的粘稠湿意让他感到有些不妙，下意识抬头就对上了冰冷的眼神，顿时腿一软又跪坐了下去。

“我说过如果流出来了该怎么办吧……？”拉斐尔居高临下看着有些不知所措的人，朝他勾了勾手指，“到我这里来。”

洛弗勒支起身体依言张腿跪到人身上，取出体内的玩具然后一手扶住自己舔湿舔硬的鸡巴缓缓坐了下去。有着前一次的扩张和精液润滑让这个动作完成的并不那么艰难，只是比先前进得更深，以至于完全吞入之后精灵膝盖都在发颤。由于是“惩罚”，仅片刻的停顿就让白皙的臀瓣又多了几个红肿的掌印。精灵不敢怠慢重复抬腰坐下的动作努力取悦对方，数次之后在双腿发抖、喘息混乱时终于被掐着腰向上的顶弄止住，穿环的乳头陷入湿热的唇舌中被肆意轻咬拉扯，而后体位一转被压回下边继续肏弄。再一次被中出时洛弗勒已经射不出什么东西了，只觉得下腹热热地发涨，抬手摸了两下便昏昏沉沉失去了意识。

再醒来时半个身子都浸在温度正好的的温水里，还算宽敞的浴缸里身后揽着他的人正在借着水流细心清理遗留在体内的精液，温柔的动作丝毫看不出先前的样子，发现他醒了还亲昵地吻吻脸颊。要不是腿上尚存的绳索勒痕与身后的阵阵刺痛，洛弗勒恍惚都要以为自己刚做了个梦。不过这人向来都是……疲惫的身体容不得过多的思考，他索性放松了懒懒靠在人怀里，有一下没一下地打着瞌睡。

自然也没有注意对方在清洗时比划过脖颈附近的手。

“看起来适合戴个项圈……呢。”

“什么？”  
“没什么。”


End file.
